Makorra: I Missed You too
by MakorraFangirl123
Summary: Mako tries to bring Korra's memory back by bringing her to places they went when they were together. I recommend that you go to , and play one of the following songs while reading this. Poison and Wine-The Civil Wars. A thousand years-Christina Perri. Safe and Sound-Taylor Swift and the Civil Wars. Yeah, do it. You'll thank me. ENJOY


**Makorra: I missed you too.**

She couldn't remember. She couldn't remember one thing. Her name. Her hair color. Her family. Her home. Nothing. But the worst of all, she couldn't remember him. That boy with the spiky black hair, pale, yet warm skin, wrapping his arms around her the second she got back to the city. He said her name dozens of times, and she could feel the tears from his eyes coming down from his chin, to her shoulder as he held her. He kept saying he was sorry to her. She didn't know what she did. She didn't know why he was holding her. She knew nothing if the boy. Although he didn't bring a spark in her memories, there was something special about him that she could quite forget.

Days passed, almost a week. Each day, he had tried to bring her memory back, slowly. Showing her pictures, telling her stories, taking her places. He told her the things she loved to do, say, hear, everything. Yet, it triggered only little things. Nothing that would change much. But one day, something did change. He took her to different places, but today's field trip would be different.

She woke up to the sight of cloudy skys. Normal people would think that it was a bad thing, but Korra always loved cloudy days. Cause she could see everything outside. There would always be enough light outside and yet the sun wouldn't be blinding her. And right as a smile grew on her face, she could hear the drops of sprinkling rain hit the steps of the temple. She ran from her room to the boys dormitory. He was in his room. Already dressed, and happy to see her.

"I'm surprised to see you up. One of the things you remembered was, 'The morning is evil.'", he said with a laugh.

"Not this morning!", she grinned.

She pulled him to the nearest window, and pointed to the dark gray clouds. He poked his head out, breathed in the rainy air. Rain was something she always loved. Rain was something she never got to see at the South Pole. And rain somehow, made her happy. On their first date, it was raining out, and Mako was bummed that their picnic was cancelled. Instead of being mopey, she grabbed him by the arm, and ran with him in the rain. She danced around like an idiot in it. She bended the water around her with it. She made fun shapes, and even pretended to be an octopus. He couldn't help but laugh at her. She always made him happy. After hearing him laugh at her jokes, she splashed the water down, ran toward him, and pulled him into a wet kiss. Even as the droplets fell down their cheeks, he didn't seem to mind at all, and kissed her back, and spun her around in the rain. "I love you.", he whispered.

"Hey! Can I choose the field trip today?", she asked him.

He came back from his daze, and looked at her face. She was filled with happiness, and hope. He hadn't seen that from her in a while.

"Well…I did have the whole day planned out…but the rain makes it even better.", he said with a dorky grin.

She was filled with spark once again. She grabbed her parka, and his jacket, and they rushed out the door. She jumped in puddles, twirled around, and laughed in the rain, like she did before. He could stare at her all day. But, he didn't have forever, and neither did she. He eventually had to come and grab her hand himself, and drag her along like a child. "Don't worry.", he said. "There's plenty more where that came from."

The first stop was the docks. There they could see Avatar Aang memorial island. "So…that's me?", she asked. "Yeah, you took me here one time. You said you were afraid that after you mastered air bending that you would become bald. But I said I would love your hair, whether you had any or not.", he said with a chuckle. "My hair? What's special about my hair?", she asked him. He walked over to her, and pulled out her back hair piece. "Whip it around. You love doing that when your hair is wet.", he suggested. She did as he asked. She couldn't help but laugh at the sensation. "See, that's what's so special.", he said as he laughed at her. She loved his laugh. It seemed like he laughed more when he was around her. Before she could get too caught up in the rain once more, he dragged her off to another place.

"What's this place?", she asked curiously. "This is where you and I…spend our time together.", he said softly. It was a cherry blossom tree, that looked straight towards the fountain. He can still remember waking up that morning, after searching for Bolin, and seeing that beautiful girl on his shoulder. He was shocked at first, natural instinct. But now he looks back at it, wishing he didn't back away, and let her sleep peacefully once more. Now, whenever they came to the park, or Korra was just lazy, and wanted n excuse to lay on his shoulder, he'd walk hand in hand with her to the tree, and they would just sit there, talk, lay, sleep, anything. It was their spot.

"I….I'm sorry. It's just not…", she stuttered.

"It's ok. You don't have to remember. I just thought you might want to see it.", he assured her. "Whenever you wanted to talk, we'd come here. If you were trying to sneak away from Tenzin, you'd end up here. If you were sad, you'd wait for me to come find you here."

"You knew I wanted you to find me?", she asked.

"Well, you never actually said it, but I always had a feeling.", he said.

She smirked at him. Then, she bent some water from the air, and splashed it to his head.

"Hey!", he said playfully.

"You had it coming!", she taunted.

"Wait, did you just waterbend?", he asked happily.

"Yeah…I think I did! It was just natural instinct.", she gleamed.

He chuckled softly. She always did that to him. Now both of their hair was dripping wet. Mako's signature spike was now dripping in front of his face. But he didn't care. He wanted it to drip. He had one more place to show her that day. But little did she know, that this place, was a the place Mako cherished most of all.

He walked right by her as she followed eagerly. She was hoping for more puddles. The rain had stopped, and now the air was sticky and filled with humidity. But neither one seemed to mind. When they reached the place, Korra took a step back, to gaze at the golden building.

"Wow…", she breathed. "This place must be pretty special if you wanted to take me here!", she exclaimed.

"Yeah, it is special. You and I met here.", he smiled.

"We…met each other here?", she asked in a sad voice.

"What's wrong?", he asked worried.

"I just want to remember…and I can't! My life seems like such a beautiful and wonderful thing, and yet I can't remember anything!", she yelled in frustration.

"Korra, it's not your fault. You don't have to try so hard. Just let it come back to you.", he said as he came closer to her.

"But I just…wait….what's that?", she asked as she pointed to something.

The golden Gazebo where Mako admitted having feelings for her, and where they shared their first kiss. He can still remember after pulling away the rosy blush that crept up her cheeks as she shyly looked at him. She walked slowly towards it. She placed her hands on the rails, and walked around them.

"There's something about this…I just…it keeps trying to tell me something.", she said.

"What is it that it's trying to tell you?", he asked.

"It's very faint…but what's mostly coming through…is…you.", she said softly.

"Yeah…I thought it might be me.", he said.

"Let me ask you something. What was I to you?", she asked curiously.

"Everything. You're everything to me.", he said seriously.

"That's just it. I'm everything to you..how exactly. Was I a friend? A really close friend or something?", she asked, in sort of a scared voice.

"No, you weren't friend. You were far more than that.", he told her.

"What do you mean?", she said in a worried voice.

"Look…I really like you. And I think that we were meant for each other.", he said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

The second after he spoke, the rain returned. The sky poured down the rain, long and hard. The two just stood there. Staring at each other.

Then suddenly, it all came rushing back to her. Those words somehow, triggered everything, into a domino effect. Her bending, her friends, her family, her past, him. The fire bending boy that drove her crazy, and she drove him crazy. Everything…just came back.

"M-mako?", she stuttered out.

He gasped in shock. She had her memory back. She had her thoughts back! She was back! He had her back. He simply laughed. She joined in his laughter. He embraced her, and spun her around like he used to. "You remember!", he shouted in joy. "I remember!", she shouted back. He set her down and stroked her cheek. And before another moment could go on, he closed the distance between them. His hands flowed through her wet hair, while her hands went through his shaggy wet black hair. She pulled back slowly, breathless, and looked up at him, as they cupped each other's faces.

"I missed you.", she said as she cried softly.

Tears fled down his cheeks. "I love you Korra."

"I love you too. Forever."

He cupped her face, and kissed her once more, right after he said,

"I missed you too."


End file.
